My Love is My Pripate Teacher
by Cherryflower-chan
Summary: EDIT dan PUBLISH ULANG/ Seorang gadis sedang membutuhkan bantuan untuk belajar. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari guru privat. Dapatkah ia menemukannya? / RnR minna / don't like? don't read! and don't like? FLAME!


**My Love is My Private Teacher**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan sendiri, merenungi nasibku yang akan datang, dapatkah aku membuat orang lain bangga kepadaku? Aku tidak tau, yang aku tau sekarang aku hanya sendirian memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat membuatk tidak tenang, dapatkah aku menemukan seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantuku untuk menyelesaikan masalahku? Mungkin aku bisa, dan pasti bisa, aku pasti akan menemukannya.

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Warning: gak nyam, gaje, OC, OOC, skip time, TYPO, Judul tidak sesuai, de el el**

**Genre: Education, Romance ( may be )**

**Chara: all KK ( may be )**

**Rate: T**

Hai perkenalkan namaku Karin tepatnya Hanazono Karin, aku bersekolah di SGJHS tau dengan sekolah i itu?, itu adalah sekolah SakuraGaoka Junior High School dan sekarang ini adalah tahun ajaran ke-3 ku ,dan sebentar lagi, mungkin kira-kira satu bulan lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, aku berharap dan sangat berharap mendapatkan nilai yang membanggakan, oia sekarang sudah jam 10:00 pagi , aku ingin pergi kepasar untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan,aku berbelanja dengan uang tabunganku sendiri,aku menabung dengan uang yang diberikan bibiku setiap bulannya. Dulunya aku tinggal dengan bibiku, tapi sekarang bibiku menetap di Inggris. Apa ada yang bertanya kenapa aku tidak pergi sekolah, padahal sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, dan kenapa malah aku yang pergi untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan bukan pelayan atau pembantu dirumah ku? Jawabannya sederhana, hari ini hari minggu jadi aku bisa istirahat sejenak, dan pertanyaan yang satunya lagi karena aku tinggal sendiri dirumah, aku hidup secara sederhana saja, rumah ku tidak besar dan tidak kecil, dan ini juga satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuaku yang harus aku jaga. Selesai sudah aku mengikat tali sepatuku waktunya aku berangkat. Oia kata teman-temanku, aku ini orangnya periang, bersemangat dan mudah bergaul,tapi menurutku sih biasa saja.

Nah sekarang aku sudah sampai disupermarket, waktunya belanja. Selesai belanja aku harus cepat pulang karena aku harus memasak, soalnya tadi pagi aku cuman minum susu dan sekarang udah jam 12:00 siang jadi tentu saja aku lapar.

Karena belanjaan ku banyak sekali mungkin bisa untuk satu minggu, jadi aku tidak terlalu bisa melihat kedepan, dan jadinya…

**TIIT TIT**

"Kyaaa!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku, karena aku terjatuh dengan didahului bokongku. Aduh sakitnya, selain itu belanjaanku juga terjatuh berhamburan,bukan hanya berhamburan dan kotor tapi sebagian sudah ada yang tertindas kendaraan.

"Eh? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap seseorang padaku. Terdengar dari suaranya sepertinya dia laki-laki, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat orang itu. Matanya beriris _blue sapphire _berambut _blonde_. Tampan? Ya begitulah, Eh?,

"Y-ya, ya aku tidak apa-apa, maaf tadi aku tidak bisa melihat jalan karena belanjaanku-" jawabku terpotong. Karena saat aku melihat belanjaanku mataku langsung berkaca-kaca, tentu saja kenapa tidak belanjaanku sekarang tertindas habis oleh kendaraan,

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuat belanjaanmu jadi seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau aku mengganti belanjaanmu." tawarnya padaku,

"I-itu tidak perlu! Sudahlah tak apa.. hahaha." ujarku sambil tertawa hambar,

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, aku sudah bersalah padamu. Kali ini tidak ada penolakan!" ujarnya,

"Tapi-" belum sempat menghabiskan kata-kata ku tanganku sudah di tarik olehnya menuju supermarket, sekarang aku hanya bisa pasrah.

"Nah, sekarang ambil saja apapun yang ingin kau beli disini! Ambil saja nanti biar aku yang bayar" perintahnya,

"Baik!" jawab ku dengan semangat, dan dengan lincah aku mengambil semua barang dan bahan yang ingin aku beli, meskipun begitu aku sempat melihat dirinya yang sedang terkekeh melihat ku seperti ini.

"Sudah!" ucapku riang,

"Baiklah sekarang kita kekasir." jawabnya lega,

"Ya!" jawabku sambil tersenyum riang,

"Oia, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Kazune, Kujyo Kazune." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri,

"Aku Karin, Hanazono Karin." jawabku,

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya nya, saat kami sudah keluar dari supermarket,

"Rumahku ada diperumahan seberang sana." ucap ku sambil menunjuk jalan menuju rumahku,

"Oooo.. bagaimana kalau kau aku antar." tawarnya pada ku (lagi?),

"Itu tidak perlu! Aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu, aku tidak mau membuatmu repot lagi." sanggah ku,

"Tak apa, ayo!" dan untuk yang kedua kalinya ia menarik tanganku menuju mobilnya,kalau dilihat sih sepertinya dia orangnya kaya, baik,dan pintar,

"Baiklah." ucapku pasrah.

Sekarang kami sudah sampai didepan rumahku,

"Terima kasih banyak ya.. emm, bagaimana kalau kau mampir dulu." ajakku, saat aku turun dari mobilnya,

"Emm, baiklah. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?",

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Kalau orang tuaku, mereka sudah beristirahat dengan tenang disurga" jawabku,

"E-eh maafkan aku, aku sudah-" perkataannya terpotong karena ku,

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo!" ajakku, dan dia akhirnya turun dari mobilnya, dan mengikutiku menuju rumahku.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Maaf ya rumahku kecil." ucapku,

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa rumahmu ini sangat nyaman." ujarnya, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya,

"Oia, kau mau minum apa?, biar aku buatkan." tanyaku,

"Teh dingin saja." jawabnya,

"Baik." ucapku**.**

"Ini dia sudah siap!" ucapku,

"Terima kasih." ujarnya, benar-benar orang yang sopan,

"Waah, enak sekali.. kau pandai sekali membuat teh ini, rasanya pas sekali." pujinya,

"Terima kasih." ucapku sambil tertunduk malu sambil senyam senyum sendiri,

"Oia, kau masih sekolah atau sudah berkerja?" tanyaku,

"Aku masih sekolah. Aku bersekolah di SakuraGaoka Senior High School, dan ini adalah ajaran ke-2 ku." jawabnya,

"Ooo, oia.. apa kau tau disini ada guru privat tidak?" tanyaku lagi,

"Memangnya kenapa kau mancari guru privat?" tanya nya balik,

"I-itu aku mau belajar saja. Karena sebentar lagi kan aku akan menjalani ujian kelulusan ku di SMP, hehe." jawabku

"Ooh, kalau kau mau aku bisa menjadi guru privatmu." ujarnya,

"Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar,

"Tentu, tapi aku hanya membuka privat padamu saja." jawabnya,

"Bayarannya berapa?" tanyaku lagi,

"Kalau tentang bayaran.. mungkin nanti, jika aku sudah berhasil mendidikmu." jawabnya,

"Begitu." gumamku,

"Lagi pula ini semua karena aku harus mengganti kesalahan ku padamu." ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Eh kenapa dia menyeringai?,

"Jadi kau mau mendidikku hanya karena itu, bukan karena tulus dari hatimu?" tanyaku,

"Tidak! Bukan begitu," ujarnya,

"Kalau begitu ya sudah tidak jadi." ucapku, sebenarnya ada perasaan sedih juga sih karena aku tidak jadi di didik olehnya,

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku.. aku hanya bercanda, maaf." ujarnya menyesal,

"Sudah lah, tidak apa-apa, jadi bagaimana kau setuju?" ucapku sambil menjulurkan tanganku sebagai tanda persetujuan,

"Baiklah, setuju!" ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku, aku pun hanya tersenyum riang mendengarnya,

"Terima kasih." ucapku,

"Ya." jawabnya.

Sekarang sudah satu minggu aku belajar dengan Kazune, dan aku merasa nilai ku pun ada peningkatan, yang biasanya ulangan harian matematika mendapat nilai 70 sekarang aku mendapat nilai 90, dan biasanya ulangan harian dapat nilai 50 sekarang mendapat nilai 80, waah senangnya.

**TEET TET TEET**

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Aku segera membereskan perlengkapan belajarku dan memasukannya kedalam tas,

"Karin! apa kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya seseorang padaku, Miyon, Yii Miyon adalah sahabatku sejak SD, kami terpisah selama dua tahun. Kami dipisahkan oleh dinding+kelas, dari kelas satu sampai kelas dua, makanya aku dulu sering sendirian dikelas, tapi walaupun begitu kami selalu bersama pada saat sedih maupun senang. Dia memang teman terbaikku, dan sekarang kami tidak dipisahkan lagi. Karena aku dan Miyon satu kelas,

"Eeem.. kalau sekarang sih tidak, kenapa?" tanyaku balik,

"Makan es krim yuk! Yukki yang teraktir lho~" ucapnya riang karena kekasihnya akan meneraktir es krim. Inilah yang membuatnya menjadi teman terbaikku, karena selain memikirkan orang lain yang ia sayangi, ia pun juga tidak melupakanku,

"Ciee! Mentang-mentang kekasihnya ada di sekolah seberang niyee." ucap ku menggodanya, dan setelah itu wajahnya langsung memerah. Haha lucu sekali,

"Iih.. apaan sih Karin ini." ucapnya sambil mencubitku dipipi,

"Aduh-aduh sakit Miyon." ucapku meringis. Dan setelah itu ia melepaskan cubitannya ,sedangkan aku hanya mengelus-elus pipiku yang sakit,

"Ya sudah ayo!" ajakku bersemangat,

"Ayo!" jawabnya dan kami pun pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan menuju tempat Yukki berada.

Oia, apa aku lupa cerita tentang Yukki? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Yukki, tepatnya Sakurai Yukki, dia laki-laki, mempunyai rambut yang menurutku hitam-hitam coklat, dia tinggi,dan baik hati, dia juga pemain biola terbaik di sekolahnya, ia bersekolah sama seperti Kazune, tapi aku tidak tau apa Kazune mengenalnya juga atau tidak. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa ia menyukai Miyon yang dulunya jadi fans nya ,tapi aku bersyukur ia bisa menjaga Miyon dengan baik.

Nah sekarang kami sudah sampai,

"Yukki!" panggil Miyon pada Yukki sambil melambaikan tangan, dan Yukki pun membalas lambaiannya,

"Miyon!, kemari sebentar ada yang ingin aku kenalkan, bawa juga temanmu itu." titahnya pada Miyon. Sedangkan Miyon hanya mengangguk, dan kami pun pergi ke TKP.

Saat kami sampai aku melihat Kazune dan satu lagi, aku tidak tau siapa dia. Ciri-cirinya, ia tinggi, dengan rambut yang berwarna _caramel _dan mata yang aneh, satu berwarna _blue sapphire _dan satunya berwarna _violet_ tapi sepertinya dia orang baik,

"Eh?, ada Karin ya?" tanya Kazune,

"Kau kenal dengannya, Kazune?" tanya Yukki,

"Ya, tentu saja aku kenal. Akukan guru privatnya." Jawabnya enteng,

"Sejak kapan kau membuka privat Kazune? Apalagi pada seorang gadis, dengan kami saja kau tidak mau. Kenapa dengannya mau, heeh. Atau jangan-jangan-" ucap teman Yukki yang bermata aneh itu, sepertinya ia sedang menggoda Kazune, dikalimat terakhir ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Maksudnya 'jangan-jangan' apa?,

"Apa?" tanya Kazune, mungkin ia juga penasaran dengan kelanjutan katanya,

"Jangan-jangan kau suka padanya pada pandangan pertama ya." lanjut si mata aneh, dan aku dan Kazune langsung beku ditempat mendengarnya. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku membeku saat itu, tapi memang tidak bisa aku pungkiri sepertinya aku menyukai Kazune, saat seminggu lalu,

"Apa-apaan kau. Jangan sok tau kau Nishikiori!" sahut Kazune,

"Hello, apa ada yang menganggap kami di sini." ucap Yukki, mungkin karena merasa dirinya dan Miyon dicampakkan,

"Eh? Maaf Yukki, Miyon." ucapku,

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Baiklah akan aku perkenalkan mereka, pada kalian." sahut Yukki, padaku dan Miyon,

"Ini, Kujyo Kazune, dia orang terpintar disekolah kami, dan mungkin kau sudah kenal dengannya Karin." ucap Yukki memperkenalkan Kazune pada kami, aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya,

"Ini, Nishikiori Michiru, dia.. seperti yang kalian tau, mungkin kalian bisa menilainya sendiri, dan kalian bisa memanggilnya apapun yang kalian mau." ucap Yukki memperkenalkan Michi pada kami, aku dan Miyon hanya mengangguk menanggapinya (lagi),

"Oia, Karin! Mungkin hari ini aku tidak bisa datang kerumahmu karena adikku dari Inggris akan datang. Tapi jika kau mau kau bisa kerumahku, bagaimana?" ucap Kazune padaku,

"Aku mau, tapi.. aku tidak tau alamat rumahmu." jawabku,

"Nah, ini alamat rumahku. Rumahku ada diperumahan seberang rumahmu." ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah kertas yang berisi alamat rumahnya,

"Baik, jam berapa?" tanyaku,

"Seperti biasa saja" jawabnya,

"_Alright teacher!_" sahutku sambil berpose hormat, sedangkan Kazune hanya terkekeh melihatku. Dan setelah itu kami langsung pergi membeli es krim dengan diteraktir oleh Yukki.

Sekarang sudah jam 02:30 waktunya aku pergi kerumah Kazune.

Setelah sekian lama aku berkeliling mencari rumahnya akhirnya aku temukan juga, rumahnya besar sekali seperti istana, dari luar saja sudah seperti istana apalagi didalam, WaaaW.

Setelah lama terdiam didepan rumahnya, aku memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel rumahnya. Sebenarnya aku gugup juga takut salah rumah.. tapi ya sudahlah, belum mencobakan belum tau.

**TENG TONG**

"Ya, sebentar!" jawab orang yang ada di dalam rumah, terdengar dari suaranya sepertinya dia perempuan, mungkin dia adiknya Kazune.

"Ada ap-" kata-katanya langsung terputus saat melihatku dan matanya pun membola. Aku tidak tau dia kenapa, ciri-cirinya, ia berambut _indigo_ panjang sepinggang, beriris mata _chocolate caramel_, dan cantik,

"Kamu Hanazono Karin kan?" tanyanya,

"Y-ya, aku Hanazono Karin, darimana kau tau?" tanyaku balik,

"Ya ampun, apa kamu tidak tau. Seluruh hampir kelas mengenal dirimu." jawabnya,

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi,

"Karena sifatmu yang dikagumi semua guru padamu, sifatmu yang selalu bersemangat, periang,dan pantang menyerah." jawabnya, sedangkan aku hanya ber'oh' ria,

"Hehehe." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal,

"Kamu mencari siapa?" tanyanya,

"Oia, apa benar ini rumahnya Kazune, maksudku Kujyo Kazune." tanyaku balik,

"Ya benar, oia perkenalkan namaku Kujyo Himeka sepupunya Kazune. panggil saja Himeka, salam kenal." ucapnya memperkenakan dirinya,

"Aku Hanazono Karin, salam kenal juga." ucapku riang,

"Ayo, silahkan masuk!" ajaknya,

"Iya." Sahutku. Saat aku masuk, bukan main.. rumahnya besaaarrr sekali, sepertinya aku mau menganga melihatnya, tapi tidak mungkin ditempat seperti inikan,

"Silahkan duduk, akan aku panggilkan kak Kazune dulu, oia kamu mau minum apa?" tanyanya,

"Apa saja, terima kasih." ucapku sambil duduk di sofa milik keluarga Kujyo yang super empuk,

"Baik, tunggu sebentar ya!" ujarnya, dan setelah itu ia langsung pergi entah kemana, yang jelas kesuatu ruangan yang ada di rumahnya.

Setelah sekian sebentar, akhirnya Kazune muncul juga. Dengan di ikuti Himeka dan seorang gadis lagi. Ciri-cirinya, beriris mata _blue sapphire_ seperti Kazune,berambut _blonde _panjang sepaha, dan memakai tiara kelinci dikepalanya, kalau dilihat sepertinya ia kembaran Kazune,

"Maaf menunggu lama." ujar Himeka,

"Oia Karin, perkenalkan ini Kazusa, Kujyo Kazusa sepupuku dan adik kak Kazune." sambungnya memperkenalkan Kazusa padaku, dan juga ikut duduk disofa yang aku duduki sekarang,

"Aku Karin, Hanazono Karin, salam kenal." ucapku memperkenalkan diri,

"Aku Kazusa, salam kenal juga." sahutnya,

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai sekarang, Karin?" tanya Kazune, kini ia angkat bicara juga,

"Tentu." jawabku,

"Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Kazune,

"Baik boss!" sahutku, lalu aku berjalan mengikutinya sepertinya keruangan yang penuh dengan buku, dimana lagi kalau bukan di perpustakaan rumahnya -sepertinya-.

Sekarang sampailah kami didepan tempat yang sudah aku duga, yaitu perpustakaan, dan saat kami masuk,,

"W.O.W besar sekali perpustakaannya, penuh buku lagi." ucapku memecah keheningan,

"Kau ini. Tentu saja penuh buku, ini kan perpustakaan." ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil,

"Yaa.. itukan wajar, lagi pula ini seperti perpustakaan sekolah." sahutku sambil memonyongkan bibirku,

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu membahas hal itu, sekarang kita belajar IPA mengenai 'Fisika'" ucapnya,

"Baik." sahutku,

"Nah sekarang kau duduk disana, aku akan mengambil bukunya dulu." ucapnya lagi.

Sekarang aku sudah duduk manis, dengan tangan dilipat diatas meja. Sekarang aku sudah sangat siap untuk belajar,

"Baik akan kita mulai, dengarkan aku baik-baik." ucap Kazune setelah mengambil buku yang diperlukannya,

"Kali ini kita akan membahas tentang 'Getaran dan Gelombang', apa disekolahmu sudah belajar tentang itu?" tanyanya padaku,

"Sudah, waktu tahun ajaran ke-2. Lagi pula sebenarnya aku masih tidak terlalu paham, kalau yang lain sudah agak paham, hehe." jawabku,

"Oo, sekarang dengarkan aku!" titahnya,

"Getaran adalah suatu gerak bolak-balik secara berkala melalui titik keseimbangan, sedangkan gelombang adalah getaran yang merambat, amplitudo adalah simpangan getaran paling besar,dan periode adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan satu getaran." ucapnya panjang lebar,aku hanya diam sambil mencatat apa yang dikatakan Kazune tadi,

"Periode dapat dituliskan secara matematis sebagai berikut: T= t/n dengan keterangan: T= periode getaran dengan satuan 'Secon', t= waktu yang di perlukan satuan 'Secon', n= banyak getaran. Adapun hubungan antara frekuensi dan periode dapat dituliskan secara matematis sebagai berikut: T= 1/F atau F= 1/T atau F= n/t dengan keterangan: F= frekuensi dengan satuan 'Hertz'." ucapnya lagi, sedangkan aku masih sibuk mencatat apa yang dikatakan Kazune,

"Kau mengerti?" tanyanya,

"Ya!" jawabku mantap, sedangkan ia hanya tersenyum puas mendengarnya,

"Sekarang kerjakan soal ini, aku akan mengambil minum sebentar,usahakan saat aku kembali ke 5 soal itu sudah selesai!" ucapnya sambil memberikan soal yang harus aku jawab,

"Baik." ucapku mantap.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya aku selesai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Kazune,

"Sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang dari pintu, orang itu adalah Kazune,, dengan membawa mapan berisi dua jus mangga yang dibuat Himeka, ia berjalan mendekati tempat dimana aku berada, aduh kenapa jantungku malah jadi dak,dik,duk begini?,

"Ya, ternyata mudah juga jika mengerti." jawabku riang,

"Kalau begitu sini!, biar aku periksa apakah jawabannya benar, dan itu ambillah kau pasti haus!" ucapnya,

"Baik." jawabku.

Tidak sempat lima menit dia sudah selesai memeriksanya, WOW cepat sekali,

"Jawabanmu benar semua tapi kau harus teliti, ini satuannya kau tertinggal." ucapnya, aku hanya mengangguk menjawab sambil meminum jusku setelah itu aku malah nyegir

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan kebagian 'Gelombang'" lanjutnya, aku hanya mengangguk, dan menyiapkan lembar kertas baru untuk mencatat hal-hal mengenai gelombang,

"Gelombang terbagi dua yaitu gelombang mekanik dan gelombang elektromagnetik, adapun pengertian dari gelombang mekanik adalah gelombang yang merambat memerlukan medium, sedangkan gelombang elektromagnetik adalah gelombang yang merambat tidak memerlukan medium, gelombang mekanik terbagi menjadi dua yaitu gelombang transversal dan gelombang longitudinal, gelombang transversal adalah gelombang yang arah getarnya tegak lurus dengan dengan arah rambatannya, dan satu gelombang terdiri dari satu bukit dan satu lembah, sedangkan gelombang longitudinal adalah gelombang yang arah rambatannya sejajar dengan arah rambatannya, dan terdiri dari satu rapatan dan satu renggangan." ucapnya panjang lebar, sedangkan aku hanya sibuk mencatatnya,

"Kau paham bagian ini?" tanyanya padaku,

"Ya." jawabku,

"Baik, akan aku lanjutkan 'Cepat Rambat Gelombang' , cepat rambat gelombang dapat dirumuskan sebagai berikut v=λ/T atau v=λ x f dengan keterangan v= kecepatan gelombang dengan satuan 'm/s' , λ (lamda)= panjang gelombang dengan satuan 'meter', T= periode gelombang dengan satuan 'Secon', = frekuensi dengan satuan 'Hertz'." ucapnya lagi, sedangkan aku masih sibuk mencatat yang dikatakannya,

"Kalau aku sudah mengerti kerjakan soal ini!" perintahnya,

"Baik." jawabku mantap.

Setelah selesai aku langsung memberikannya padanya,

"Bagus! sekarang kau sudah lebih teliti dan jawabanmu benar semua." ucapnya setelah memeriksa pekerjaanku. Senangnya,

"Baiklah, sekarang sekian dulu untuk hari ini." ucapnya,

"Baik." jawabku riang,

"Oia, Kazune aku mau pamit pulang dulu ya. Lagi pula keperluanku disini juga sudah selesai. _Bye_~" ucapku lalu langsung pergi keluar meninggalkan Kazune,

"Karin mau pulang?" tanya Kazusa,

"Iya aku, mau pulang, lagi pula belajarnya sudah selesai, hehe." jawabku,

"Oh, kalau begitu hati-hati ya Karin." ucap Kazusa,

"Iya. _Bye_~" sahutku.

Hah, tidak terasa aku sudah belajar dengan Kazune selama tiga minggu, dan nilaiku semakin meningkat, syukurlah.

"Ingat semua ujian kelulusan tinggal satu minggu lagi persiapkan diri kalian dan jaga kesehatan kalian." ucap Hika-_sensei_,

"Baik." jawab kami semua dalam satu kelas,

"Dan untuk kamu Hanazono-_san_ pertahankan nilaimu!" ucap Hika-_sensei_ padaku, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk menjawab,

"_Ne minna,_ sekian dulu pelajaran dari saya, tolong kalian pelajari baik-baik karena ini akan keluar saat ujian nanti!" lanjut Hika-_sensei_ sebelum keluar dari kelas kami.

Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian kelulusanku, semoga aku mendapatkan nilai yang baik saat kelulusan. Oia karena Kazune tau hari ini aku dan Himeka akan menjalani ujian mereka jadinya menjemputku, kata Himeka dia ingin pergi sama-sama, dan denganku juga. Tentu saja aku mau, meskipun berbeda kelas, hehe,

"Karin!" ucap seseorang dari luar memanggilku, terdengar dari suara sepertinya itu Himeka, dan aku pun langsung bergegas mengikat tali sepatuku dan menghampiri mereka,

"_Ne_,maaf lama." ucapku menyesal. Takut kalau mereka sudah lama menungguku,

"_Daijobu_.. kami juga baru sampai." sahut Himeka,

"Ya sudah ayo kita pergi, nanti kita malah terlambat." ucap Kazune. Dan langsung saja kami langsung melangkahkan kaki kami menuju sekolah. Oia, jarak antara rumahku, dan rumah Kazune hanya berjarak satu kilometer dari sekolah, jadi berjalan kaki pun tidak masalah.

Saat diperjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara. Karena merasa begitu akhirnya aku pun membuka pembicaraan,

"Emm, anoo.. Kazune, Kazusa ada dimana?" tanyaku berbasa-basi pada Kazune,

"Biasa dia ada dirumah, kalau tidak.. mungkin dia sedang pergi berkencan dengan Jin Kuga saat ini." jawab Kazune enteng,

"Apa dia tidak sekolah?" tanyaku lagi,

"Dia dari Inggris Karin, dan di Inggris sudah liburan. Karena mereka sudah menjalani ujian kelulusan." kini Himeka yang menjawab pertanyaanku,

"Oh." aku hanya ber'oh' ria mendengarnya,

"Lagi pula untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu. Lebih baik sekarang kau fokus ke ujianmu!" perintah Kazune padaku, sedangkan aku hanya menganguk dan akhirnya nyegir menjawabnya.

Akhirnya kami pun sampai. Tepat berada di depan sekolahku, dan kami pun berpisah dipenyeberangan jalan,

"Semangat untuk kalian berdua!" ucap Kazune sebelum ia menyeberang jalan menuju sekolahnya,

"Ya!" jawab kami –aku dan Himeka- serempak,

Setelah itu Kazune pun pergi kesekolahnya dan kami pun juga pergi ke kelas kami masing-masing, dan menunggu bel masuk sekolah.

**TET TET TET…**

Akhirnya hari pertama ujian selesai juga, dan lagi banyak soal-soal yang diajarkan Kazune padaku, senangnya^^,

"Karin! Bagimana menurutmu soal tadi mudah, lumayan,atau susah?" tanya Miyon,

"Emm,, lumayan, hehe."jawabku,

"Oh.. kau seperti dengan entengnya menyebutkan hal itu." Ucap Miyon,

"Ayo pulang Karin!" ajak Miyon,

"Ayo!" sahutku.

Saat dijalan aku dan Miyon selalu berbincang-bincang, sampai akhinya Miyon menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatku menjadi _blushing_ ,

"_Ne _Karin, apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Miyon,

"Ya." jawabku,

"Apa kau menyukai Kazune?" tanyanya, dan saat itu pipiku pun langsung memanas,

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik seraya menahan malu dan kegugupanku saat ditanya seperti itu,

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku ingin tau perasaanmu padanya, kalau aku lihat sepertinya ia menyukaimu. Dan lagi Yukki pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Kazune sedang melamun dia selalu menyebut namamu." ujar Miyon panjang lebar,

"Oh." aku hanya ber'oh' ria mendengarnya,

"Jadi?" tanya Miyon,

"Jadi? Apa?" tanyaku balik, itu karena aku tidak mengerti maksudnya,

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" ucap Miyon sambil menghela nafas berat,

"I-itu sebenarnya.. kau janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun?" tanyaku sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. Dan Miyon menjawab dengan anggukan,

"Sebenarnya.. aku menyukainya. Saat seminggu setelah kami bertemu." lanjutku,

"Begitu." sahut Miyon,

"Berjuanglah Karin!" lanjutnya, dan setelah itu kami pun berpisah di depan halte bus yang terletak berseberangan dengan perumahanku, dan bersampingan dengan perumahan Kazune,

"Hei kau!" ucap seseorang dibelakangku saat aku akan melangkah menuju rumah,

"Emm.. iya! Ada ap-"

PLAKK

Ucapan ku terpotong karena sebuah tamparan yang dengan kerasnya mendarat dipipiku,

"Apa-apaan kau!? Seenaknya saja menamparku! Memangnya aku salah apa!?" ucapku dengan nada keras kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, aku tidak tau apa masalahnya kenapa dia malah menamparku,

"Kau.. kau yang bernama Hanazono Karin itu kan!?" tanya nya tidak kalah keras,

"Kalau iya! Memang kenapa!?" jawabku dengan nada yang tidak berubah,

"Aku peringatkan ya.. jauhi Kujyo! Karena dia adalah kekasihku!" ucapnya dengan nada yang menekankan kata 'kekasihku'. Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam saat aku mendengar bahwa sebenarnya Kazune suda punya kekasih. Aku.. sungguh aku tidak menyangka dengan hal itu,

"Emm.. kalau begita maafkan aku! Aku tidak tau kalau Kazune sudah punya kekasih. Lagi pula aku dekat dengannya karena aku dan dia adalah murid dan guru." Ucapku dengan nada yang agak rendah dari sebelumnya,

"Murid dan guru!?" tanyanya dengan sinis,

"E- iya aku dan Kazune hanyalah murid dan guru. Kazune adalah guru privatku." Jawabku,

"Oh! Kalau begitu kau sudah tau kan!? Jadi.. JAUHI DIAA!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. Setelah itu ia langsung berlalu dari hadapanku sambil menabrakkan sebelah bahunya dengan keras padaku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tertunduk, lagi pula jika aku berbicara akan menambah masalah saja nantinya. Tanpa aku rasakan ada sebuah sungai kecil mengalir dipipiku, aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya aku jadi seperti ini.. tetapi yang jelas sekarang aku sedang menangis.

"Karin!" teriak seseorang. Itu.. itu suara Himeka!,

"Eh? Karin! Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya,

"A-aku, aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku sambil mencoba mengangkat kepalaku. Dan saat aku mengangkat kepalaku..

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya orang disebelah Himeka. Ya itu Kazune, Himeka tidak sendiri rupanya,

"A-anoo.. aku harus pulang sekarang. E- JAA~" ucapku. Dan kemudian aku pun langsung berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Sesampainya aku dirumah aku langsung berganti pakaian dan merebahkan tubuhku kekasur _medium size_ku, lalu aku terpikir ucapan gadis yang mengaku sebagai kekasinhanya Kazune tadi. Dia.. memiliki iris mata yang berwarna coklat kemerahan, rambut yang diikat dua, dan terdapat hiasan kupu-kupu dikepalanya. Entah kenapa aku merasa ia hanya berbohong mengenai statusnya dengan Kazune, tapi.. ya sudahlah aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang semacam itu. Sekarang aku harus fokus dengan ujianku dulu, dan juga.. aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dari Kazune. Lama aku terdiam akhirnya aku pun pergi kealam bawah sadarku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sekian sebentar akhirnya aku terbangun dari alam mimpi. Dan setelah itu aku langsung mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhku. Selesai mandi aku pun langsung memasak untuk makan malam untukku. Dan akhirnya selesai sudah aku memberi makan perutku, sekarang waktunya aku memberi makan otakku pula dengan memutuskan untuk belajar mempelajari pelajaran untuk ujian besok.

**KRING KRIING KRIIING**

Suara berisik itu membuatku terbangun dari alam mimpi dan langsung saja aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku yang empuk, mengambil handuk setelah itu pergi kekamar mandi.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dengan rapi, aku langsung turun kebawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan untukku sendiri. Setelah selesai makan aku langsung mencuci piring yang aku gunakan tadi (author: benar-benar anak yang rajin dan disiplin, Karin: aku gituloh, author: tapi hanya dicerita ini, Karin: *pundung*). Setelah itu aku langsung pergi keluar untuk pergi sekolah, sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi kesekolah karena sekarang masih jam 05:30 pagi, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin berangkat cepat hari ini. Oia hari ini adalah hari kedua ujian, semoga aku berhasil.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga disekolah, memang masih sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa orang saja itupun orang yang sedang piket, karena masih lama bel masuk kelas akan berbunyi aku memutuskan untuk belajar diperpustakaan untuk memperdalam pengetahuan dan agar aku bisa dengan mudah menjawab soal.

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa sudah jam 07:00 pagi dan bel pun sebentar lagi akan berbunyi , aku harus segera bergegas pergi kekelas, lagi pula aku sudah merasa agak tenang karena sudah belajar.

Saat aku masuk tiba-tiba,

"Karin!" teriak seeorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Miyon,

"Dari mana saja kau, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." sambungnya,

"Aku hanya belajar diperpustakaan." jawabku enteng,

"Oh." sedangkan Miyon hanya ber'oh' menjawabnya,

"Kau sekarang mulai rajin ya, apa karena si Kujyo itu" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda,

"Bu-bukan karena itu," sanggahku sambil berusaha menahan malu dan juga ada perasaan sedih, karena.. yaa Kazune sudah memiliki pacar,

"Lalu?" tanyanya,

"Itu karena aku ingin membanggakan orang yang menyayangiku dan yang aku sayangi." jawabku,

"Oh, berarti Kujyo juga, kan kau juga sayang padanya." sahutnya polos,

"Kau ini, sudahlah. Lagu pula.. dia juga sudah memiliki kesasih." lirihku sambil memalingkan wajahku menghadap jendela, karena sebenarnya aku duduk dekat jendela,

"Eh!? Kujyo sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Miyon, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk,

"Emm.. _gomennasai_ Karin." ucap Miyon dengan nada menyesal,

"_Daijobu da yo._" Sahutku

"Tapi kau harus tetap berusaha Karin!" ucap Miyon memberi semangat padaku,

"Ngg.. (ngangguk). _Arigatou_." sahutku.

**TET TET TET**

Ahh, akhirnya waktu yang aku tunggu-tunggu datang juga. YUP, waktu masuk kelas. setelah selesai bel berbunyi, guru pengawas pun datang dan membagikan lembaran kertas yang berisikan soal dan tempat untuk menjawab. Dengan semangat yang membara, aku mengerjakan soal itu, _GANBATTE!_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga aku mengerjakan soal-soal ini, senangnya meskipun soalnya susah-susah gampang-gampang. Lebih baik aku segera mengumpulkan tugasku pada pengawas dan pulang kerumah untuk istirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian besok,

"Ptss,ptss , Miyon! aku duluan ya." bisikku pada Miyon yang duduk tepat dibelakangku,

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan ya Karin." jawabnya dengan berbisik sepertiku,

"Ya." jawabku.

Lalu aku pun langsung melangkahkan kaki ku menuju meja guru dan menyerahkan lembar tugasku. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi keluar kelas, teman-temanku dikelas langsung menatapku tidak percaya karena aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas ujian matematika selama 60 menit dengan sisa waktu 30 menit. Tanpa aku pedulikan tatapan mereka aku langsung pergi keluar dan berjalan menuju rumah.

**.**

**.**

Sampai juga akhirnya aku dirumah , lebih baik sekarang aku merebahkan tubuhku kekasur kamarku yang empuk dan tidur sebentar.

**.**

**.**

**KAZUNE POV**

hah, melelahkan sekali hari ini, aku harus mengurus rapat untuk perpisahan para _senior_ku dan tugas-tugas lainnya, hahh.. biasanya disaat seperti ini sepulang sekolah setelah beristirahat aku biasanya mengajari Karin tentang pelajaran, meskipun itu juga suatu hal yang melelahkan tapi entah kenapa ia bisa membuatku nyaman berada didekatnya, sekarang bagaimana dengan nya ya, saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya hanya saat aku dan Himeka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan dia juga menangis, entah apa sebabnya.. hanya itu? Ya setelah itu tidak lagi dan juga.. aku merasa dia sedang berusaha untuk menjauiku. Jika itu benar, atas dasar apa? Apa aku memiliki kesalahan padanya selama ini, hanya saja ia pendam karena masih belajar denganku? Hahh.. sudahlah nanti setelah mereka selesai ujian akan aku tanya kan mengenai halt u pada Karin. Karena jika aku tidak tau alasannya.. itu akan sangat menggangguku. Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang, lagi pula disini tidak akan ada pelajaran yang masuk karena semuanya sedang sibuk untuk acara perpisahan,

"Nishikiori, Sakurai, aku pulang duluan." pamitku pada Nishikiori dan Sakurai,

"Yaa, hati-hati dijalan." ucap mereka serempak dan memberikan saran seakan-akan aku ini anak keci, HUH dasar mereka ini, sudahlan sebaiknya aku lebih baik pulang dan beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

**KARIN POV**

HOOAAAM

Sudah jam berapa ini..

"APA?" teriakku histeris, bagaimana tidak sekarang sudah jam 10:30 malam. Aku ketiduran. HAAH, lebih baik sekarang aku mandi saja setelah itu aku masak, karena perutku sudah keroncongan. Nah sekarang sudah selesai mandi waktunya aku memasak. Coba kita lihat ada apa saja didalam lemari yang bisa aku makan, emm.. hanya ada mie instan, sudahlah tidak apa-apa, yang penting perutku tidak keroncongan lagi.

Setelah menunggu selama 3 menit akhirnya mie yang aku buat bisa dimakan juga. Rencana ku setelah makan ini aku akan belajar untuk memperdalam materi pelajaran,

"Sudah selesai." ucapku riang karena sudah kenyang, waktunya belajar.

Pelajaran besok adalah bahasa Inggris, baiklah..

"SEMANGAT!" ucapku dengan semangat api yang membara. (Author: *cengo* tumben lu semangat belajar, Karin: iya dong, kan buat ngebanggain orang yang aku sayang gityuuu, Author: terserahlah, *pergigituaja*, Karin: *gantian cengo*).

Tidak terasa akhirnya aku sudah selesai menjalani masa-masa ujian, dan sekarang aku tinggal menunggu hasil. Oia sekarang adalah hari Minggu jadi aku bisa santai, menenangkan pikiran ku yang sudah berusaha keras bersamaku saat ujian. Sekarang apapun dan bagaimanapun hasilnya aku terima karena itu adalah kerja kerasku.

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak bertemu Kazune. Aku jadi sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.. aku, aku, aku merindukannya. Karena diawali oleh kejadian waktu itu, aku berusaha untuk menjauhi Kazune bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Oia hari ini adalah hari pembagian hasil ujian. Aduh aku jadi sangat gugup,

"Baiklah, hari ini akan saya umumkan tentang hasil ujian kalian," ujar Pak kepala sekolah kami menggunakan _microfon_,

"Hasil menunjukan …" ucapnya lagi, yang mungkin sengaja digantungkannya ,, kalau begini jantungku bisa copot. Cepatlah! , aku mohon!,

"Kalian lulus 100%." ujarnya, yang sukses membuat semua murid termasuk aku berteriak histeris dan kegirangan, dikarenakan kami semua kami sangat senang,

"Dan saya juga akan memumumkan siapa juara dari satu sampai tiga , yang dimulai dari kelas E." ujarnya lagi yang sukses membuat kami kembali menjadi tegang dan gugup,

"Baiklah untuk juara ketiga dari kelas E adalah…" ujarnya dan didengarkan oleh seluruh siswa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan sekarang tibalah saat-saat kejuaraan dikelas kami yaitu kelas A. Oia, di kelas B Himeka sebagai juara pertama , beruntung sekali dia.. aku juga ingin,

"Juara ketiga di raih oleh,, Higurashi Kagome(?)," ujarnya dan langsung disambut teriakan bahagia oleh Kagome. Dan Kagome pun langsung pergi menuju depan aula tempat kami berkumpul, karena setiap juara harus pergi kedepan untuk bersalaman dan mendapatkan hadiah dari guru,

"Juara kedua di raih oleh.. Kotoba Tsumugi(?)," ujarnya dan langsung disambut oleh teriakan sang pemilik nama, dan setelah itu ia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kagome yaitu pergi kedepan,

"Dan untuk juara pertama, di raih oleh… Hanazono Karin!" seakan ingin terbang saat namaku disebut sebagai juara pertama. Jujur aku sangat bahagia , sampai-sampai air mataku tidak bisa aku tahan. Ya aku menangis, aku menangis bahagia, dan aku pun langsung berlari kedepan karena aku sudah dipanggil oleh Pak kepala sekolah, sungguh aku sangat bahagia.. terima kasih , terimakasih banyak Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang sudah musim semi dan hari kelulusan pun sudah aku lalui, jadi sekarang aku bebas, dan tinggal menunggu hasil dari pendaftaran masuk SMA. Aku masuk SMA yang sama seperti Himeka, yaitu Sakura Gaoka Senior High School, dan senior adalah guru privatku sendiri.. sekarang ini aku, Himeka, dan Miyon sedang berjalan-jalan dikota, kami merayakan kelulusan kami disebuah kafe milik keluarga Kujyo,

"Selamat ya Karin atas keberhasilanmu, ternyata tidak sia-sia Kujyo menjadi guru privatmu." ucap Miyon dengan nada menggoda dikata-kata Kujyo,

"AH.. i-i-itu tidak juga, dan selamat juga untukmu Miyon." ucapku balik,

"Akukan hanya mendapat peringkat ke-4. Masih hebat kau, Karin." ucap Miyon lagi, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum menjawab,

"Oia, Himeka apa kau bisa menyampaikan ini pada Kazune?" tanyaku pada Himeka yang sedang sibuk dengan minumannya,

"Ya , apa itu?" jawabnya dan tidak lupa dengan senyumnya yang khas itu,

"Emm, bisakah kau bilang padanya 'apa dia ada waktu besok' kalau bisa besok tolong suruh dia menemuiku besok ditaman kota mungkin sekitar jam 04:00 sore, soalnya ada yang harus aku katakana padanya." ujarku dengan nada sedikit malu-malu,

"Emm, baiklah dengan senang hati." jawabnya,

" Oh aku tau maksudnya, Karin ingin mengajak Kujyo kencan yaa.." Ucap Miyon dengan nada menggoda, dan secara otimatis aku merasa ada hawa panas yang menjalar dipipiku,

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin mngatakan terimakasih padanya karena sudah mengajari aku." jawabku sambil berusaha menahan rasa maluku,

"Benarkah?" ucapnya lagi tanpa mengubah nada bicaranya,

"Ihh, sudah ah, kau ini!" ucapku agar Miyon berheti menggodaku, setelah aku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu lalu dia berbisik dengan Himeka, dan secara otomatis Himeka tersenyum misterius kearahku, yang membuat ku menjadi bingung,

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada mereka ,

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." ucap Himeka setelah itu mereka-Miyon dan Himeka- tersenyum misterius, yang membuatku menjadi tambah bingung. Ah.. sudahlah biarkan saja mereka.

**.**

**.**

**KAZUNE POV**

"Aku pulang!" seru Himeka dari luar, katanya sih dia pergi ke sebuah kafe untuk merayakan keberhasilannya. Ia pergi dengan Karin, dan kekasihnya Sakurai yaitu Miyon,

"Ya, selamat datang!" sahut Kazusa dari atas, ternyata pendengarannya tajam juga, aku yang ada dibawah saja belum menyahutnya, dia yang berada diatas sudah menyahutnya terlebih dahulu. Aku jadi ingin menanyakan keadaan Karin sekarang, apakah Karin ada bercerita.. kenapa ia menjauhiku,

"Himeka." ucapku,

"Eh, kakak! " sahutnya dengan nada misterius, setelah itu ia pergi duduk di sofa rumah kami yang ada didepan tv,

"Oia kak, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Ayo duduk sini!" titahnya padaku, sedangkan aku hanya menurutinya saja, setelah aku duduk,

"Kak yang ingin aku katakan adalah tentang Karin." ucapnya ,

"Karin!" ucapku agak terkejut,

"Ya, Karin. Dia bilang apakah kakak ada waktu besok, kalau ada temui dia besok di taman kota, sekitar jam 04:00 sore." ucapnya,

"Emm, baiklah!" sahutku, setelah aku mengatakan itu Himeka langsung tersenyum, dengan senyuman yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan, aku tidak mau ambil pusing jadi biarkan saja dia. Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi kekamar,

"Aku kekamar dulu." ucapku sedangkan Himeka hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia nih." ucap Kazusa saat berpapasan denganku ditangga,

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku, jujur aku tidak mengerti maksudnya,

"Hah.. Maksudku, dimana-mana laki-laki yang mengajak perempuan kencan , bukan perempuan yang mengajak laki-laki kencan." Jawabnya. Kencan? Maksudnya Karin mengajakku kencan besok? Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin tentang hal itu,

"Sekarang aku tanya, apa kau menyukainya?" pernyataan Kazusa tadi sempat membuatku terperanjat. Aku, aku, aku menyukai Karin? Apa iya? A,a,aku tidak tau, tapi entah kenapa jika aku bersamanya aku merasa sangat nyaman, dan saat aku menyentuh tanagnnya rasanya sangat hangat, apa itu yang namanya cinta? Aku mencintai Karin? Entahlah aku tidak tau,

"Aku ti-tidak tau, tapi aku merasa nyaman jika berada didekatnya." jawabku polos, (Author: sok polos lu, Kazune: MASBULO!,Author: gak tuh, yaudah balik ke cerita!),

"Nah! Itu artinya kau menyukainya kak." sahut Himeka dari bawah ,yang sedang sibuk nonton tv,

"Apa itu benar?" tanyaku,

"Hanya kau yang bisa memastikannya." ucap Kazusa dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, setelah itu turun ke bawah dan berbincang-bincang dengan Himeka. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi kekamar untuk menenangkan pikiran.

**.**

**.**

**KRING KRIING KRING**

Suara berisik itu akhirnya membangunkanku dari alam mimpi, sekarang sudah jam..

"APAAAA!" tumben sekali aku bangun jam segini. Bagus , sekarang aku sudah terlambat satu jam, karena sekarang sudah jam 05:00 sore, aku harus bergegas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku berangkat!" seruku tidak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah. Sudahlah hiraukan saja, sekarang aku harus cepat. Aku langsung menuju ketaman kota, yaitu tempat yang dijanjikan. Setelah sampai aku melihat Karin sedang duduk disebuah bangku kayu yang kosong ditaman, aku langsung saja menghampirinya,

"Hai!" sapaku padanya, dan akhirnya ia pun memalingkan wajahnya meenghadapku,

"Kau sudah datang, silahkan duduk!" sahutnya,

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." ucapku dengan nada menyesal,

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku juga baru datang." jawabnya sambil mencoba menghiburku,

"Memang kau sudah berapa lama menunggu?" tanyaku,

"Mungkin sekitar.. satu jam yang lalu" Ucapnya polos, dan setelah itu aku langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, satu jam dia bilang sebentar, apa tidak salah?

"K-kalau begitu sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau aku meneraktimu makan es krim?" ucapku,

"T-tidak usah! tidak apa-apa kok." sanggahnya,

"Tidak bisa begitu, aku sudah terlambat satu jam pasti kau lelah menungguku, ayoo!" ucapku lagi sambil menarik tangannya agar ia mau ikut dengan ku. Hangat.. itulah yang aku rasakan saat menyentuh tangannya,

"Baiklah.." ucapnya pasrah.

Setelah selesai kami memakan es krim kami pun berjalan menuju bukit, yang ada didekat belakang sekolahku, sebenarnya yang mengajak kesana adalah aku, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin mengajaknya kesana. Tapi sebelum itu..

"Hai! Karin!" ucap seseorang menyapa Karin. Dan akhirnya Karin pun berbalik dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri menghadapnya juga. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, dan itu.. membuatku merasa.. cemburu,

"Eh? Shingen?" ucap Karin,

"Sedang apa disini?" ucap Karin, dan ia pun segera menghampiri orang yang bernama 'Shingen' itu,

Samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan mereka,

"Aku kesini tentu saja untuk menemuimu, karena mungkin kita hanya dapat bertemu selama liburan saja. Lagi pula kita juga sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Ucap orang itu, dan setelah itu mereka saling berpelukan. Hei.. apa-apaan itu? Tanpa piker panjang aku segera mendatangi mereka dan melepaskan pelukan antara mereka berdua,

"Ayo Karin!" ajakku sambil menarik tanganya,

"E-eh? Oia.. Shingen! Ini kunci rumah!" teriak Karin sambil melemparkan suatu benda yaitu kunci pada orang itu. Apa-apaan itu? Mereka bahkan tinggal dalam satu rumah?,

"Ettoo.. Kazune?" ucap Karin. Aku hanya menghiraukannya dan sekarang malah mempercepat langkahku menuju bukit sambil menarik tangan Karin.

**.**

**.**

"WAW, indah sekali, dari sini bisa melihat matahari terbenam yang indah, dan bisa melihat hamper seluruh wilayah Tokyo , indah sekali" ucap Karin terkagum-kagum,sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya meski masih ada perasaan perih dihatiku karena kejadian tadi,

"Emm, Kazune!" ucap Karin lagi,

"Ya." sahutku sambil menatap matahari terbenam,

"Ini.. terima kasih banyak karena kau sudah mau menjadi guruku untuk beberapa minggu." ucap Karin malu-malu, dan memberikan sebuah bungkisan yang berbentuk segi empat, yang aku lakukan hanya mengambilnya, dan berucap..

"Terima kasih kembali.. boleh aku buka?" tanyaku,

"Tentu." ucapnya dan tidak lupa senyuman yang mengembang manis dibibirnya, setelah aku buka ternyata itu adalah sebuah rajutan yang berbentuk syel, indah sekali,

"I-ini indah sekali, kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanyaku, sedangkan ia hanya menganggu menjawabnya,

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, lagi pula sebentar lagikan , mungkin beberapa minggu lagi musim dingin jadi kau bisa memakainya kalau kau mau." ucapnya dengan arah mata yang tertuju ke sebuah pemandangan, yaitu matahari terbenam,

"Terima kasih." ucapku,

"Sama-sama." sahutnya, setelah itu kami berdua pun mengarahkan mata kami kematahari terbenam yang indah itu, tidak lupa senyum yang tenang terukir diwajah kami berdua.. lama terjadinya hening akhirnya aku yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu,

"Emm.. Karin!" ucapku, dan akhirnya Karin berpaling menghadapku, dan pandangan kami pun bertemu, aku merasa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat melihat matanya yang indah itu,

"Sebenarnya aku, aku-" entah kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri, mendekati wajah Karin, hingga sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya, aku melihat wajahnya kini sudah memerah seperti tomat, mungkin aku juga sama sepertinya, mungkin sekarang benar-benar seperti tomat yang suda siap panen, semakin mendekat hingga tidak ada batas lagi, yaa, aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya senang ataupun sedih, karena sekarang bibirku sudah menempel dibibirnya. Yaa, sekarang aku sedang menciumnya, ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dan aku pun akhirnya menyadari perasaanku, sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan benar apa kata Nishikiori aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya.

**KARIN POV**

Kini wajah ku sudah benar-benar merah sekarang dan mungkin mataku pun sudah membola sempurna, K,K,Kazune menciumku, apa tidak salah?, apakah ini mimpi?, aku rasa tidak, karena Kazune semakin memperdalam ciumannya terhadapku, sebenarnya ada perasaan senang juga, malu pun juga , dan kini semuanya menjadi satu, lama-kelamaan aku jadi menikmatinya, akhirnya aku pun menutup mataku, dan menikmatinya, sama dengan Kazune ia sudah terlebih dahulu menutup matanya dan menikmatinya, setelah sekian lama. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit akhrinya aku dan Kazune melepaskan ciuman itu, itu sebenarnya adalah ciuman pertamaku, tapi entahlah kalau Kazune, tapi entah kenpa aku merasa kalau itu adalah ciuman pertamanya juga, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar senang,

"_Aishiteru Karin._" ucapnya, dan saat itu pula aku pun langsung membeku ditempat saat mendengar pernyataannya,

"Kau bercanda." ucapku, sebenarnya maksudku adalah untuk memastikan,

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku bersungguh-sungguh, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapnya mantap dan pasti,

"T-tapi.. katanya kau sudah punya kekasih.."ucapku lirih dan sambil tertunduk,

"Kata siapa? Kata Karasuma?" tanyanya, dan aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dan tatapan kami bertemu lagi,

"Aku tidak tau, tapi yang jelas dia memiliki iris mata yang berwarna coklat kemerahan dan rambut yang diikat dua, memakai hiasan kupu-kupu dikepalanya." Ucapku,

"Sudah ku duga.. jadi selama ini kau menjauhiku karena hal ini?" ucapnya, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk menjawab,

"Karin dengarkan aku.. aku dan dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun kami hanya sebatas teman itu pun waktu aku kelas 1 SMA." ucapnya, aku hanya bisa diam sekarang,

"Dan juga.. siapa laki-laki tadi?" tanyanya,

"Eh? Yang tadi itu?" ucapku memastikan, sdangkan Kazune hanya menggangguk menjawab,

"Dia adalah sepupuku, anak dari bibiku yan tinggal di London , dia kesini untuk menghabiskan liburannya, Hanazono Shingen namanya." Jawabku,

"Ja-jadi dia sepupumu?" tanya Kazune lagi,

"Iyaa!" jawabku,

"A-aku pikir dia kekasihmu atau orang yang sudah dijodohkan denganmu." ucapnya, dan langsung saja ia segera memelukku dengan erat

"Eh? Kazune cemburu?" tanyaku sambil dengan nada menggida,

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak cemburu jika melihat orang yang kita sayangi bersama orang lain. Terlebih lagi jika orang itu tidak dikenal." Ucap Kazune sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya,

"_Gomenne _Kazune!" ucapku menyesal,

"Sudahlah.. jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi,

"Apa?" tanyaku balik, aku tau maksudnya hanya saja aku sdang mengajaknya bercanda,

"Perasaanmu kepadaku.." jawabnya,

"_Etto_.. _Aishiteru mo _Kazune." ucapku, saat mendengar itu Kazune pun semakin mempererat pelukannya seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskanku untuk selama-lamanya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau perasaanku selama ini terbalas, dan aku pun sangat bahagia.

"CIEEEEE,CIEE.. " lama kami berpelukan dan akhirnya terlepas karena sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenal, itukan.. suara Miyon,

"Eh?" ucapku ,

"Miyon, Himeka,Kazusa?" ucapku,

"Nishikiori, Sakurai." sambung Kazune,

"Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" ucap kami bersamaan , sungguh sejak kapan mereka ada disini?

"Sejak tadi , bahkan kami juga memvideo _moment-moment _kalian yang paling romantis disini." jawab Kazusa, dan langsung saja wajahku dan Kazune menjadi merah bak tomat panen,

"Ooh, aku tau pasti kalian yang membuat jam weker ku membangnkan ku jam 05:00 sore kan." ucap Kazune datar, tapi dengan wajah yang masih memerah,

"Tepat sekali." jawab Kazusa, sambil memperlihatkan baris giginya yan rapi dan putih itu ,

"Awas, kalian yaa!" ucap Kazune yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghajar mereka, mungkin karena mereka sudah tau apa yang akan Kazune lakukan mereka semua pun akhirnya berlari denagn dikejar oleh Kazune, sekarang mereka terlihat seperti orang yang MKKB (MasaKecilKurangBahagia),

"Nanti akan diberi nama apa yaa, di video ini." ucap Michi dengan nada menggoda pada Kazune,

"Bagaimana kalau 'Romance Moment KazuRin'.. ada yang setuju?" usul Kazusa, dengan nada bicara yang sama seperti Michi, dan akhirnya mereka harus menanggung akibatnya, berlari selama beberapa kali. Setelah selesai akhirnya kami semua pun tertawa bahagia bersama, sungguh benar-benar hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Dan tidak lupa, terima kasih juga Kazune , karena kau adalah…

'_My love is My private teacher_' ucapku dalam hati,

Dan setelah itu aku pun langsung mencium pipi kanan Kazune dan sukses membuat wajahnya menjadi merah, dan teman-teman pun kembali bersorak terhadap kami.

**.**

**.**

"_**Arigatou Kazune"**_

**.**

**.**

"_**Douita Karin"**_

**.**

**.**

_OWAR_

_**.**_

_._

_Talk show_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author: HAAAAAAAIII MIIINNNAAAA-SAAAANNNN #dibom

Kembali lagi Erika membawakan sebuah cerita baru (edit), hehehe *nyengir*, gimana ceritanya?, GAJE, ANEH, GAK MENARIK, DLL,, tolong katakan semuanya , Erika mohon *_puppy eyes_*#PLAK

Suzuka: Hai minna kembali lagi juga bersama saya, ^^ *tatapan mematikan kepada Erika*

Author: ada apa yaaa? *pura-pura gak tau*

Suzuka: CERITA YANG LAIN BELOOOM KELAR WOOYY #teriak pake mic masjid

Author: hehe, nanti aja dulu yang itu, lagi malas ngetik, but ideya udah dapat dan terkurung didalam otak Erika kok #mungkin

Suzuka: *cengo*

Karin: HAII MINNAA XDD

Gimana pintarkan aku *meluk author*

Author: Kenapa nih , Karin kau kenapa demam ya?

Karin: arigatou.. udah bikin aku pinter disini, yaa paling gak disinilah aku pinternya

Author: yaudah terserah lo aja *pergi ninggalin chara KK*

Karin: ^^

Kazune: di sini aku jadi orang yang mudah bersosialisasi ya, emm , boleh juga *tampang sok keren*

Suzuka: YUP, mungkin author lagi malas bikin kau jadi orang yang dingin

Kazusa: yaa, walaupun aku hanya sedikit keluar disini, tapi bolehlah, sesekali ngerjain Kazu-_nii_

Michi,Himeka: *diam sambil nonton pembicaraan orang dengan makan popcorn*

Miyon, Yukki: yeeyy, akhirnya bisa tampil meskipun sedikit *toss bersama*

Jin: Kenapa aku tidak tampil *terpojok*

Suzuka: mungkin author lagi gak mood bikin narasi buat mu

Kazune: rasain lo *sok keren*

Kazusa: udah dong nanti di cerita lain mungkin kamu akan tampil juga *menghibur Jin**pengen meluk*

Kazune: Kazusa!,, ayo pulang *tatapan tajam*

Kazusa: *menghela nafas beraat lalu pergi dengan yang lain kecuali Jin*

Jin: HOOOYY TUNGGU AKUU #disupelpakesendalsamaMichi

Suzuka: hah.. *menghela nafas* dasar mereka ini, lagi pula kemana lagi si author nih , bikin pusing saja, sudahlah, oia minna-san saya mewakili author untuk membacakan ini:

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak minna-san yang sudah membaca yaa dengan cara review dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca,, maaf kalau jelek dan ceritanya pendek +tidak menghibur, ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jika ada tempat, kejadian, atau pun nama yang sama mohon dimaafkan karena ini bukan unsur kesengajaan**

_**Tertanda**_

_**Erika Nor Afrilliana**_

Akhir kata

Jaa~^^


End file.
